


Bill's Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day

by Amakai



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bad Luck, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today just isn't Bill's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill's Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day

It was awful. It was just a terrible horrible no good day. Nothing was going right for poor Bill Kaulitz today. He should have known the moment things started going badly at home that he should have just gone back to bed but with band practice scheduled, he knew that wouldn’t be an option. 

His first misfortune of the day started when he’d gone into the bathroom early around 5am. He’d showered without incident and done his hair up just the way he liked it. When he had turned to hang up his towel however the sound of cracking greeted his ears and once he’d looked down to see what it was, he was mortified to find his favorite eyeliner under the heel of his foot now broken in half. That was number one. 

The second came when he’d gone looking for his favorite shoes. Though he seemed to have torn his bedroom apart looking for them, he couldn’t find them. He’d asked Tom if he’d seen them and within ten minutes of listening to his brother search through the other rooms, he soon returned to the room with a pair of very mutilated and dog slobbered covered shoes in one hand and Pumba in the other, clearly trying to get them back into his mouth again. That was number two. 

The third one involved his favorite drink in the world. With himself, Tom and Pumba in the car on the way to the studio for the day, they’d driven to the local Starbucks for some early morning coffee because Bill simply couldn’t function properly this early without it. Within five minutes of getting their order and leaving the drive through, the lid to Bill’s cup popped off and spilled all down the front of him and the car seat. That was the first time Bill burst into tears that day and that was number three. 

The fourth and fifth came thirty minutes later. Now smelling like coffee and stained from chest to his thighs, Bill had decided to treat himself to the new iphone, in the hopes that he could do something to make the day not suck. However shortly after buying it and transferring all of his data over to the new phone and heading back out to the car, he paused to take his first new selfie on the new phone. Just as he’d held it up to take it, he was bumped, the phone went flying and landed smack dab into a muddy puddle on the curb. As he had rushed to get it and had crouched down to fish it out, Tom opened the car door to get out to see if he was okay, Bill’s face got very acquainted with that very door. That was the second time Bill had broken down and that was the fourth and fifth incident of the day.

The sixth didn’t show up till late in the afternoon, halfway through practice. In the midst of a break, holding and ice pack to his still aching nose, coffee stained Bill started feeling drained and grumpy. It wasn’t long after the drained feeling set in that he and Tom both realized he had come down with a cold mixed with a fever from the day’s stresses. Overly frustrated from all the chaos and sheer bad luck, Bill had thrown a fit, screaming about all his bad luck that had already happened and then stormed off to one of the couches on the other side of the room, curling up in it to steam in his anger and to cry for the third time that day. He didn’t let Tom come near him to comfort him and thus no one else really wanted to try either. If Tom couldn’t make him feel better, none of them would. That was the sixth misfortune of the day. 

With their practice session now halted, Georg and Tom sat near the TV playing some video game. Gustav was now nowhere to be seen. Bill had been left alone, still curled on the couch, feeling miserable both inside and out. It was a terrible day; a horrible day. Nothing would make him feel better. Pumba had tried several times to get up onto the couch and cuddle with his daddy but each time Bill had pushed him away and shooed him off. Though he wasn’t sure when, Bill eventually dozed off, huddled up in a not so comfortable looking position; clothes stained with coffee, nose faintly purple from the car door smashing into his face and his makeup smeared from all his crying. 

“He’s had piss shit luck today.” Tom commented to Georg, glancing over to his twin with the soft snoring had started to come from the corner.

Georg had nodded in agreement, eyes never leaving the video game, “Kinda noticed. Poor guy. Where’d Gustav get off to by the way? He kinda just disappeared after Bill’s tantrum.”

“No idea. He said something about going to the store for something I think. I’m sure he’ll be back soon...though we can’t do much with Bill like he is right now anyways so I guess it doesn’t really matter much.” 

Their gaming went on for another hour before Gustav returned to the studio again. He put one finger to his lips the moment Georg opened his mouth to say something and merely shook his head before making his way to the couch that Bill was sleeping on. Without a word he gently shook the younger male awake. When Bill swatted at the hand on his shoulder, Gustav spoke up. “Come on Bill, I brought some stuff to help you feel better. Wake up for a little bit.” 

Bill’s soft whines filled the room but he reluctantly opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him made him wonder if he was drunk because there, right in front of him, crouched their drummer in a light blue teddy bear onesie complete with a hoodie that had little bear ears on top, holding a bottle of medicine in one hand and a bag in the other. Blinking a few more times to wake up, Bill sat himself up, staring in confusion, half wondering if said onesie had a little tail on the backside of it as well, “…Gustav…what are you wearing?”

“Never mind that now, Bill. Take the medicine.” He said firmly, holding the medicine out, “. I have some water as well. I also bought the makeup you broke and some skittles for you too but you get those later on.”

Once Bill had taken it from him, he pulled the bottle of water from the bag, opening it for their vocalist. After the medicine had been taken and the water drank halfway down, Gustav made Bill scoot over, sat himself down and then pulled the younger up onto his lap, cuddling him close, rubbing small circles over his back in comfort.

“Are…you going to tell me what this is all about?” Bill asked, still utterly lost. He clearly wasn’t the only one as both Georg and Tom were staring at the scene with dumbfounded looks on their faces. 

Gustav merely smiled, “Everyone loves teddy bears when they’re sick. I figured…I’m short and fluffy…and pretty damn cuddly…so why not dress up for you to make you feel better in the process? I know you’ve had a shitty day and you could use a good cuddling. So from today on…whenever you’re in a shitty mood or just having a bad time…if you want me to…I’ll be your personal teddy bear. Your Gustibear.” He replied, running a gentle hand through Bill’s short blonde hair with a casual smile.

Bill felt his bottom lip quivering from the others words. Deciding not to risk embarrassing himself further with some stupid statement, he simply let himself curl against Gustav, hugging the shorter man tightly. The soothing fingers through his hair and against his back helped him relax immensely and within another hour, Bill felt a whole lot better than he had when the day had begun. Maybe it wasn’t such a terrible horrible no good day after all.


End file.
